Sur l'oreiller
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. Il n'y a rien de plus tendres que les instants partagés par les amants dans l'intimité de leurs draps... et il faut bien que Javier en profite, puisqu'il sait que tout pourrait bien s'arrêter d'un claquement de doigt. Pas dans le sang, pas dans la violence de leur métier, mais dans un son de cloches. / ! \ Slash, Rysposito, relations sexuelles / ! \ Happy end. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer :** Castle n'est bien sûr pas ma propriété ! ;)

**Couple :** Kevin Ryan / Javier Esposito

**Rated :** MA, **réservé à un public averti**.

**Note :** Bien le bonjour ! J'étais là, tranquillement en train de me dire que je devrais faire un peu plus d'effort pour écrire mes long projets HP, quand **TOUT A COUP !** J'ai retrouvé cet OS terminé dans mon disque dur ! :O Et comme je l'aime beaucoup, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le partager, héhé. **J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi :)**

**Contexte : Ce bout d'histoire se situe quelque part dans la saison 4 !  
**Rien d'important au niveau des enquêtes, mais plutôt pour la vie perso ;)

Enjoy !

**. . .**

* * *

**\- Sur l'oreiller -**

Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts. Douce et tiède, de la chaleur de la chambre et du confort de leur lit. Ses mains étaient tendres contre les muscles de son dos, de ses épaules, de la base de sa nuque… Javier était agenouillé contre le matelas, juste sur ses reins, et Kevin avait glissé ses bras sous leurs oreillers, les yeux fermés, le visage détendu. Il y avait un léger sourire à ses lèvres et, de temps à autre, il soupirait de contentement…

-Dieu, t'as vraiment des doigts de fée…

-Appelle-moi Javier.

Kevin eut un petit rire étouffé – si c'était de l'amusement, ce n'était pas dû à son incroyable répartie. Javier laissa ses lèvres esquisser un sourire un instant, avant de le laisser disparaître de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il y avait comme une once d'amertume dans le fond de son ventre. Ou plutôt… de la nervosité. Etre amer aurait voulu dire en vouloir à quelqu'un, et Javier ne blâmait personne. Il pressa presque avec révérence ses paumes contre la base de ses omoplates.

-Hmm-_ouais_…

Un léger frisson remonta du bas-ventre de Javier jusque dans les confins de sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas une conversation qui serait facile à avoir si Kevin continuait de pousser des soupirs pareils. Et pourtant… Il appuya de nouveau tout en douceur juste au même endroit, pour le plaisir de le sentir se détendre de cette façon contre ses doigts. Il remonta ses mains vers ses trapèzes et se pencha doucement pour venir embrasser sa nuque. Puis le haut de son dos. Puis entre ces omoplates que son amant avait si sensibles ce soir.

-Kevin…

-Hm-hm ?

Ses mains masseuses se transformèrent doucement en mains caresseuses, les lèvres si proches de la peau tendre. Son cœur battait un peu fort, même s'il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais admis. Jamais devant lui, en tout cas. Il se redressa, lent. Ses mains trouvèrent une place d'un côté et de l'autre de la taille nue.

-Est-ce que c'est… notre, hm…

Kevin eut un mouvement de tête, comme s'il voulait le regarder – mais c'était impossible. Il était allongé sur le ventre et Javier était à cheval sur ses reins. Javier qui ferma les yeux, brièvement, juste le temps de s'humidifier les lèvres, et peut-être de rassembler son courage.

-Notre derrière fois ?

Il put voir Kevin froncer les sourcils. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Javier décida de préciser, un peu précipitamment peut-être.

-Je veux dire, avec le mariage et… et tout ça. Toi et Jenny vous… vous allez… et…

-Javier.

Kevin se redressa sur ses coudes, amorça un geste pour se retourner et Javier ne put rien faire d'autre que se redresser sur les genoux pour lui laisser l'espace nécessaire à la manœuvre. Il le regardait avec ce petit sourire étonné, perplexe peut-être même. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts contre la peau de ses cuisses et Javier ne put réprimer un frisson.

-Tu crois que notre mariage… Non, non… Assura-t-il avec tendresse.

Tellement de tendresse que Javier eut du mal à le comprendre un instant. Mais Kevin se redressa et bientôt leurs jambes furent de part et d'autre de leurs corps et leurs bouches si proches que Javier put sentir le souffle de son amant contre la sienne. Kevin glissa ses mains sur ses côtes nues.

-Ça ne change absolument rien, souffla-t-il tout contre lui. Et si ça avait été le cas, tu ne crois pas qu'on t'en aurait parlé ? Que je t'en aurais parlé, moi, avant même de faire ma demande ?

-E-eh bien…

Il baissa les yeux. Bien sûr, il y avait ça, c'était vrai… Mais, le mariage, c'était… c'était quelque chose de vraiment spécial et… et même si Javier avait encouragé Kevin à faire sa demande il y avait de ça des mois maintenant, aujourd'hui il se sentait comme… dos au mur. Ce n'était que depuis quelques semaines qu'il avait remis en cause l'intégralité de leurs relations. Ce n'était pas… on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était… enfin, l'arrangement qu'ils avaient, tous les trois… Kevin glissa une main douce contre sa joue, et Javier releva les yeux vers lui.

-Notre relation n'est pas commune, je te l'accorde, dit-il doucement. Mais elle me convient, et elle convient à Jenny.

-Tu… tu es sûr ?

C'était peut-être étrange mais son cœur battait plus fort encore que ces dernières minutes.

-Vous en avez… parlé ? Je veux dire… tous les deux ?

Ce n'était pas parce que pour Kevin ça allait de soi que c'en était de même pour sa fiancée. Dans quelques jours ils seraient mariés et… enfin, peut-être qu'elle avait pris sa demande comme un pacte d'exclusivité… Javier, lui, y avait bien pensé. Mais Kevin hocha la tête, doucement, sourire aux lèvres, et Javier sentit un poids incommensurable s'envoler de ses épaules.

-A vrai dire quand je lui ai fait ma demande elle a eu l'air d'être inquiète ! C'est la première chose qu'elle m'a deman-

Javier posa abruptement ses lèvres contre les siennes, son visage fermement maintenu entre les paumes de ses mains. La surprise avait un goût merveilleux dans la bouche de Kevin… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et pourtant Dieu savait à quel point il avait l'envie de l'embrasser le plus profondément possible. Il sentit Kevin sourire tout contre lui, répondre aux caresses de sa langue et, en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, il se sentit basculer contre le matelas. Les mains au creux des hanches de son amant, la bouche de Kevin ainsi fondue sur la sienne et ses doigts contre sa cuisse, il n'y avait pas un seul endroit au monde où il aurait préféré se trouver. Même alors que le baiser prenait fin.

Kevin avait les plus beaux yeux bleus que Javier n'avait jamais vus de sa vie. Il l'avait toujours pensé. Et aujourd'hui, quand ils le regardaient de cette manière… mais la manière changea, doucement.

-Javier…

Il était toujours tendre, et pourtant il y avait un brin d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Javier laissa le bout de ses doigts tracer de minuscules cercles sur la peau nue de ses flancs.

-Si ça t'inquiétait à ce point… pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

Oh. Un instant encore, il baissa les yeux. Eh bien, il avait pensé… il avait pensé… que… Il se pinça les lèvres, brièvement. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pensé. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au torse de son partenaire, douces, hésitantes même peut-être. Tout comme sa voix, quand il prononça doucement :

-Je sais pas mec, j'imagine… enfin je pense que ça devait me faire un peu…

-Peur ?

Javier releva les yeux vers ceux de Kevin. Il y avait une infinie tendresse dans son regard. Il se sentit… vraiment bête de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. De ne pas leur avoir fait confiance, à tous les deux. Lui et Jenny. Vraiment… vraiment bête. Kevin s'allongea délicatement sur lui, du bas de ses jambes à la hauteur de son torse. Ses coudes de part et d'autre de son visage, il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau de sa joue. Javier se sentit déstabilisé, juste le temps d'un instant.

-Eh bien, je… je ne sais pas si je dirais ça…

Mais le sourire de Kevin était trop tendre et le reste de sa dérobée resta coincé dans le fond de sa gorge, alors que son amant se penchait pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis sur sa joue. Puis tout en haut de sa mâchoire. Il frissonna.

-Peut-être un peu… Admit-il alors, bas.

Kevin mordilla puis lécha le cartilage de son oreille.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il – et Javier frémit. Je t'aime tout autant qu'elle…

Il donna un doux coup de hanches contre ses hanches et Javier s'humidifia les lèvres, un instant troublé. Kevin durcissait doucement contre lui et il se sentit durcir en réponse. Son amant joua des hanches une fois encore.

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur… je t'aime trop pour te laisser…

Il embrassa sa tempe, sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, Javier ferma un instant les yeux – son souffle s'accélérait doucement. Coup de hanches. Ils étaient durs l'un contre l'autre et Javier frémit. Kevin lécha le creux de son cou.

-Si le gouvernement déclarait qu'on avait le droit de se marier dans l'heure, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, je t'emmènerais à Las Vegas…

Il embrassa son épaule.

-Je paierais ma tournée…

Il lécha sa clavicule.

-Je t'épouserais devant un prêtre habillé en Elvis…

Javier hoqueta soudain, faussement choqué. Il repoussa Kevin assez pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Deux mariages ? S'exclama-t-il, exagérément. Mais, Kevin… c'est illégal !

Kevin qui éclata d'un petit rire amusé tout à fait adorable. Ses mains se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le torse de Javier, qui se saisit de ses poignets, sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres sur lesquelles Kevin vint fondre avec douceur. Assis sur le bassin de son amant, il pouvait maintenant sentir son érection contre la raie de ses fesses. Il profita de leur baiser pour onduler de nouveau contre lui, le long de son sexe – Javier soupira dans sa bouche.

-Eh… Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, rouvrant un peu les yeux. C'est vrai, tu m'épouserais ?

-Eh bien…

Kevin se redressa assis, pour mieux le regarder. Ses paumes de nouveau à plat sur son torse, il se mordit un instant distraitement la lèvre.

-Je veux dire, si tu le voulais toi aussi, bien sûr…

Les mains de Javier avaient eu le temps de se poser sur ses cuisses, Kevin détourna un instant le regard.

-Je veux dire, on n'est pas… avec Jenny on est… mais toi et moi on n'a jamais…

Jenny ne couchait avec personne d'autre, ça lui allait comme ça. Javier, lui, avait eu des petites amies depuis qu'il sortait avec lui. Kevin devait penser qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de se marier – si jamais c'était possible un jour, de toute façon, et en oubliant un instant que Kevin serait déjà marié dans quelques jours. Javier eut un petit sourire, ses pouces se mirent à dessiner de petits cercles sur la peau de ses cuisses.

-Je sais pas, dit-il doucement. Ça me plairait de porter une alliance que tu m'aurais donné.

C'était peut-être son mariage avec Jenny qui lui mettait ce début d'idée dans la tête, ou bien… Kevin retourna son regard vers le sien. Ce n'était pas comme si ça devait changer quoi que ce soit à leur arrangement. Kevin allait bien se marier et le garder à la fois. Parfois Javier avait une copine, parfois non. Mais une alliance… Kevin le regardait avec un petit sourire hésitant. Javier sourit à son tour.

-Redemande-moi quand ce sera légal, souffla-t-il.

-Okay…

Il se pencha vers lui de nouveau, reprit ses lèvres – Javier monta une main contre son cou. Une main de Kevin descendit sur son sexe et son soupir fut avalé par sa bouche. Il redressa un peu le bassin, guida son érection de sa main, habile. Kevin s'assit doucement sur son sexe et ils durent rompre le baiser, Javier pour souffler longuement, Kevin pour contrôler sa respiration. Il se redressa et Javier suivit le mouvement – Kevin entoura ses bras autour de son cou, ferma les yeux quand Javier glissa ses mains dans son dos, ses lèvres sur son torse. Il le lécha avec douceur, tendresse, pectoral, mamelon. Kevin soupira d'aise, se mit à onduler sur son sexe. Javier frissonna tout entier, resserra de toute part sa prise sur son amant. Il le chevauchait avec langueur, montait et descendait sur sa verge comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et comme s'il avait l'éternité devant lui pour continuer. Javier glissa une main dans sa nuque, attira son visage à lui pour reprendre sa bouche avec la sienne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent avec envie et Kevin augmenta doucement la cadence tout contre lui. Javier soupira, une chaleur tendre et familière l'envahissait peu à peu. Sa main se resserra contre sa nuque, il glissa ses ongles sur la peau tiède du dos de son amant. Kevin émit un doux gémissement dans sa bouche et Javier frémit. Sa langue était chaude contre la sienne, son sexe tendrement compressé entre ses fesses. Kevin rompit leur baiser, à bout de souffle, pour venir poser son front contre son épaule – maintenant un rythme plus que soutenu contre lui. Javier raffermit sa prise plus encore.

-Ouais, serre-moi fort… Souffla Kevin à son oreille.

Lui, un bras contre sa taille, un bras autour de son cou, se maintenait comme il pouvait. Sa respiration saccadée était un chant de sirène à l'oreille de Javier – il ferma les yeux. Il sentit l'orgasme se former au fond de ses tripes, enfonça sans le vouloir ses ongles dans le dos de son amant qui haletait de plus en plus fort, erratique, si _proche_ de lui.

-Merde, Kevin…

Kevin qui se mit à embrasser et lécher son cou, sa carotide, son oreille entre chaque souffle. C'était comme des décharges électriques, Javier se mordit la lèvre dans un gémissement soudain. Il glissa vivement une main entre eux, se saisit du sexe de Kevin et se mit à le masturber avec empressement. Il jouit sous les coups de hanches, et son amant suivit de près. Javier eut bientôt entre les bras un Kevin affalé de tout son poids, qui émit bien vite un petit rire fatigué, ses doigts glissants doucement dans ses cheveux courts.

-Je n'ai plus de muscles… Souffla-t-il.

Il embrassa sa tempe et il débordait de tendresse. Javier esquissa un sourire, referma ses bras autour de lui, comme autour d'une gigantesque poupée de chiffon. Doucement, il s'allongea, entraînant Kevin avec lui, tout en douceur.

-C'est pas grave… Sourit-il. Je t'aime toujours quand même.

Et dire qu'il avait pensé qu'il allait le laisser… Un petit soupir indulgent passa ses lèvres alors que Kevin se repositionnait pour venir poser son oreille sur son cœur. Il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas le cas. Mais quand même, il était content d'avoir posé la question. Au moins, il était sûr. Et au mariage, il pourrait vraiment profiter de la journée, sans doute ou arrière-pensée. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kevin, caressant avec douceur. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Kevin et Jenny… Ce serait un jour épic.

Et que vivent les mariés.

**Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, nostalgiques de Castle ? Moi aussi :/ Mais au moins je me remonte le moral en m'imaginant quelques scenarii mignons entre Kevin et Javier de temps à autres, haha !

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! :D

A bientôt, ciao ciao ~

Chip.


End file.
